


Rules For Ladies And Gentlemen

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Series: Friendly Sky With Ponytail-shaped Clouds [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic, Martin is a bit worried about the soon-starting school, kid!Martin, kid!Molly, luckily he always has his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is a bit afraid as he wouldn't like to be the little ginger boy at school. He needs some self-confidence and motivation - a girl or a best friend can be the biggest help these times. Better if the best friend is a certain clever girl with a pony-tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules For Ladies And Gentlemen

’I am such a girl.’ Sighed Martin.

It was late August, and he and Molly lay idly, stretched out across the grass in the backyard of the Holmes-house, watching the sunset.

‘Is it connected with the topic we discussed yesterday?’

‘Yes.'

‘And the day before yesterday.'

‘Yes...’

‘And the day before the day before yesterday.’

‘Yes, I know...’

‘And the day before the day...’

‘Alright, I have mentioned it for a few times!’ He snapped impatiently. ‘It’s just... The thing is... You know... I don’t want to say that I am... because I am not... but... not but... but... really... I just can’t put it out of my head!’

‘But you really should stop bother about it. This not a very big thing. Well, it’s quite big, almost enormous, but not gigantic.’ Molly said reassuringly, but Martin only snorted. ‘Come on, Martin, don’t be dramatic like... like... like your brothers!’

‘You know, I think I should be much more like my brothers! That would be okay. But no, I am just the weird, little ginger kid, who is shorter than the other boys, even shorter than a few girls, the one who wanted to be an aeroplane...’

‘...before he changed his mind, and decided to become a pilot, which is an absolutely cool profession, I think.’ She turned her face on him, smiled, and the boy felt like his ears were burning. ‘I bet you will be a captain one day.’ Now his face joined his ears, great.

‘Thanks.’ He mumbled, and as it’d already happened to him before, he wondered if anyone had a better friend in the world. He doubted. ‘But I am still not sure I really should go to school. What if they call me a freak? They called Sherlock a freak, even that he is superintelligent.’

‘They tried to call him a freak and bully him, but Mycroft put an end to the business, if you remember.’

‘Of course, it was a very serious scandal at the school.’ Martin nodded gravely. He never imagined that Mycroft, the very big brother ever could get in trouble, but he did. He did it for Sherlock.

Like many times before, Molly seemed to read his thoughts.

‘Do you think he wouldn’t do that for you, too? I am sure he would. Mycroft. And Sherlock. Never forget about Sherlock, he is clever and quite tricky. And John would help to help, of course.’ Molly found his hand rested on the grass, took it, and squeezed it gently. ‘Oh, and I would protect you. Naturally.

‘That’s not right.’ Martin protested, not too loudly – he didn’t want to displease the girl, or she would let go his hand immediately. ‘I mean, you are very-very kind, and you are the greatest friend, but Mycroft always says I should learn to put my best foot down, and I am afraid he is right. Knights protected the ladies, not _vice versa_.’

‘As I hear you already learnt something from your brother.’ She grinned.

‘He was studying Latin loudly.’ He shrugged.

‘What else did you learn, oh, you great knight of rules and etiquette?’

‘Well, I happen to know a thing or two. For example, that it’s a knight’s duty to keep the lady company when she walks to the school. Especially on the first school-day of her life.’

‘Really?’ Martin didn’t dare to look, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

‘Really.’ He nodded, then took a deep breath. ‘Molly, would you like...’ Molly coughed a little. ‘I am sorry. I mean, Lady Hooper, would you like to walk to the school tomorrow... with me?’

‘My pleasure, Captain Holmes-Crieff.’


End file.
